


Christmas stress reliever

by Oooooooh_Witchy (one_big_dreamer)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_big_dreamer/pseuds/Oooooooh_Witchy
Summary: I wrote this piece, based on an ask. enjoy!





	Christmas stress reliever

Sebastian knew damn well you could push his buttons like no one else could and today had been even worse.

Maybe it was because he was more horny than normal or you were doing this on purpose.

You were away for work, some charity which he forgot the name if he were honest but you had been sending him photos of yourself with a santa hat on and a lot of happy kids, which made him smile.

But when you weren’t sending him photos, you had made work of it to get him riled up and needy.

The clicking of the front door made him smile and listened to you stumble through the hall, kicking out your shoes and throwing something in a corner.

“Hey baby,” you greeted him with a half and tired smile.

He smiled back and got up to hug you.

“Was it really necessary to get me all worked up like that?” he said, his hands going down your back.

“Well, it was certainly fun.” You said, lying your head against his chest.

“Hmmm, really? Well I gotta say you look kinda sexy with that Santa hat on.”

“Do you want anything for Christmas?” You mocked him, knowing he usually hated them.

“You have been teasing me all day and now I can’t tease you? You are in trouble. Since the moment you began teasing me.” He growled lowly.

“Am I?” you asked, slipping your hands under his shirt, letting your hands roam over his torso.

He stopped your hands and lowered his head into your neck. “With an attitude like that, you are certainly,” and began to leave little open mouth kisses, working his way down, bringing your arms back to your sides.

Soft sighs left your lips, urging the need to kiss him.

“Seb- kiss me.” It was merely more than a whisper, but he heard it.

“What do you think I am doing Sweetheart?”

“You know damn well what I mean,” you groaned and lifted his head out of your neck and gave him a puppy eyed look.

“Don’t give me that look Doll, you know I- Why do I even bother?” and within seconds you two were all teeth and tongue. The kiss was hungry and needy.

He guided you through the apartment and you only knew you had reached the bedroom when your legs hit the mattress, losing balance by Sebastian’s weight pressing against your body.

“Look at you,” he grinned. “So dominant to the world, yet here so submissive.”

You couldn’t argue with that. You were completely soft for him.

“Now what are we gonna do with you, huh?”

He made a grinding motion, causing you to feel some friction, making you moan a little.

“You like that Babydoll?” he asked you, the grin on his face growing smug.

“Ye-yeah.”

“Then you have to earn it.”

A whine left your mouth, bucking your hips up to feel it again, but he was quick to pin them down.

“Beg for it Babygirl. Beg for it.”

At first you were not planning on giving in, but seeing that smug grin on his face, made you want to wipe it off and there was only one way to do that.

“Sebastian.” No reaction.

“Please.” Same result.

“Sebastian, please.” Again nothing, leaving you with one option. You had only uttered the term once in the heat of the moment, but apparently he had remembered it and was now taking his revenge.

“Daddy.”

He grinded against you, making the nickname fall from your lips like it was giving you air to breathe.

“That’s my little girl. Good.”

You felt a fire pit ignite in your lower stomach, telling you that you were close to getting off.

And Sebastian knew it too as you began bucking your hips harshly into his.

“Daddy, please, let me cum.”

“Not yet Babygirl,” he said, suddenly stopping and held you down with his own weight and kissed the corner of your mouth to your jaw and back, teasing you more.

Whining, you tried to find his mouth, but he skillfully avoided it.

Your hands found his hair and tugged at the strands, making him groan.

“If you are going to keep whining you won’t come at all,” he threatened.

You grinned. “Guess I am in for a long night then.”


End file.
